We're Only Human
by kingofthebirds-wren
Summary: Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson used to be best friends. Until one day they just drifted apart. After tragedy strikes their school, the four of them realize something about their friendship. That life is too short, and that they are only human. AU!Fablamchel!Friendship. Tina, Santana, Brittany and Puck play main roles as well. M for language and violence.
1. Prologue

**We're Only Human**

* * *

_Its been a few years time since Rachel Berry has been seen with the three of them, she was their best friend, but they all eventually grew out of action figures, soccer and Disney movies and the four friends grew apart. Now ten years later Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans are 18 years old, and entering their senior year at William McKinley High School, Quinn is the most popular girl in school, Sam is the Quarterback, Rachel is the annoying young __ingenue and Blaine is a loner. They all have their secrets, and they all have regrets. They all join together in the wake of a tragedy that will inspire their friendship, hopefully..._

_ AU!Fablamchel!friendship. Couples to be made during the _

_Contains: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Violence, Homophobia, rated M._

_I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY FOX and GLEE. I am simply a fanboy who loves his Fablamchel._

* * *

**Prologue: 8 Years Ago.**

Blaine Anderson was ready to go meet his best friends. He had the best friends in the world.

"MOOOMMMMM can we go now? Sam, Quinn and Rachel are waiting for me." there was no answer from her upstairs. Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw a small piece of paper with his mother's hand writing on it.

_Dear Blaine._

_I had to go out for the next few days. Cooper is supposed to pick you up and take you to Sam'__s house for the night. Your father is in Las Vegas until Friday. Again I am so sorry for leaving you alone for the next few days. Something came up at work._

_Have a wonderful time at Sam's, I love you. Be good for your uncle William and Aunt Elizabeth._

_Sincerely Mom._

**_This paper was taken from the desk of Imelda Delgado-Anderson._**

Blaine heard a knock at the door. It was Cooper. He was used to this by now. His mother leaving him alone for up to a week. Another careless message that she had pre-written. Her notes were always so vague. He loved his mother, but she was so cold sometimes. Not that his father was any better.

He walked towards the double French Doors, embroidered with Victorian carvings, glazed glass and a tall figure with distinctly dark hair like Blaines, except that he wasn't vaguely Eurasian, like Blaine was. No, Cooper definitely got his fathers looks, what the strong cheekbones and blue eyes.

"Hey Sport, you ready?"

Truth was, Blaine had no idea what to bring. Rachel and him still loved Disney movies, while Quinn was taking cheerleading and ballet now instead of just regular tap and Jazz with Rachel and hated sports because her clothes would get messy. Sam liked football and sports more than comics and Rachel despised any role playing that made her anything but the lead character. Blaine grabbed a sleeping bag and a pillow.

"Yeah I'm ready to go." Blaine said, almost as if he had a feeling like he was drifting apart from his best friends. Maybe not Rachel as much as the other two, but he felt like he was losing them. And he couldn't lose the, especially not Sam, he would rather die than lose Sam. He may have only been 10 years old, but he knew who he was, and how he felt about his best male friend. Blaine Anderson was in love with Sam.

* * *

So, thats just a little preview. How did you like it? Please comment


	2. Chapter 1: You Can Call Me Queen Bee

**We're Only Human**

* * *

_I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY FOX and GLEE. I am simply a fanboy who loves his Fablamchel._

_So for this chapter, Quinn is totally a villain, but she is only human *wink, wink* She's gonna go through tough times. Remember this is AU._

_Fablamchel will be interacting Quinn is up first. Blaine is second, Sam is third, Rachel is fourth...they will all interact in chapter 5 cuz shit's going down in 5. Contains; Unholy Trinity, Fabrevans, Quick and Faberry scenes. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: You Can Call Me Queen Bee.**

_**8 Years Later. **_

_**September 23rd 12:00 pm.**_

_**QUINN**_

Quinn Fabray ran this school. She had all the power and had all the control. She had...damn it...she only had ten minutes to get to English class. Where the hell was Santana?

"Hey Fabray, what the hell are you standing around for? I really plan not to have to live in this year, cuz Snixx wants to go gets her fame, and she can't do that if she's stuck in Lima Ohio." Santana Lopez said. Quinn was the queen bee, Santana was her right hand, Brittany S. Pierce was her left.

"Shhh, guys if you speak to loudly you'll make the unicorns disappear." Brittany said cautiously. Both of them turned their heads at the same time to gawk at the blissfully ignorant girl. It wasn't that Brittany was dumb, its was just that she had a different way of looking at the world.

Santana and Quinn parted ways with Brittany as she went off to her spare period, which she spent in the Save The Unicorns Club.

"Math partners Satan?"

"Obvously, Fabray. Hey look, Trouty Mouth and Puckerman saved us a seat."

"So, did you see the new girl?"

"Katy what-ever her last name is? Yeah, I hated her routine, she was a stone cold bitch who is a less hot version of you. God only know Auntie Tana can handle one Fabray."

"I thought Kitty was sweet. She's gonna be captain next year after we graduate."

"Shady bitch, you know Genivieve Carter has been after the captaincy since she joined last year right?"

"I know, why do you think I'm giving it to Kitty."

Santana winked back at Quinn as the walked into the classroom, then they both got a text from Brittany, asking them to donate to the "Save The Unicorn Club", the three most popular girls in school were trouble on their own, when they were together? 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' was nothing compared to the Unholy Trinity.

Santana and Quinn took their seats between Sam Evans, Quinn's totally gorgeous boyfriend who was Quarterback on the Football team, and on Santana's side was that weird kid, Blaine Anderson and his girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang. When they were younger, Quinn and Blaine used to be best friends, totally embarrassing as Santana had pointed out countless times, but he always seemed to have a crush on her, he definitely lowered his standards if he went from Quinn to a mildly attractive Tina, although, she did catch Blaine ogling her every once in a while, only when she was with Sam though. Sometimes she caught Sam staring at him back. She had to tell herself that it was her imagination. She had been a good girlfriend to him. She gave him what he needed.

This was going to be a long as hell day.

* * *

_**14:00 pm.**_

"So, Quinn Fabray? What are your plans for after high school? Is there any truth to the rumour that you are carrying Sam Evan's love child? What do you have to say about the rumours that you use your religion as a weapon against liberalism? What about the rumour that one night while at Sam's place you slept with his wing man, Noah Puckerman? Is your virginity still..." Jacob Ben Israel was pestering her until he was cut off by an infuriated Puck and Santana. Jacob Ben Israel was this little weasel of a nerd with the ugliest Jew-fro ever.

"Listen Jew-fro, if you ever want to live to see your sister's Bat Mitzvah you will walk away from my homegirl, Fabray and you will cancel any sort of gossip shit that you have and forget any of this ever happened. You got that? Because let me tell you something before Auntie Snixx pays you a visit. No one likes you, you are basically one step above the Hobbit twins. So unless you want to find yourself strapped to the roof hanging by nothing but barbed wire, a metal pole and your shit-stained tightie whities, then I suggest you bother some other worthless loser. You got that? Do I make myself clear? Nodd if you understand."

"Yes Ma'am!" he said blubbering on the verge of tears.

"Did she say you could talk?" Noah Puckerman said behind them all. Sam had not said a word. Puck was always there for her, even when she... _No, Quinn stop it. Sam is who you love, he's good for you. _

But was she good for him? Sam was a good guy, she didn't deserve a good guy like him, because she wasn't a good girl. Not in the slightest. Puck, Santana and Brittany were the only ones who knew the truth. She put guards up so no one could see her cry. She was the Ice Queen, and she was damn good at her job. No one will see, no one will know. Her face relaxed and took on it's natural form in QUEEN BITCH Mode.

"Don't mind Santana, she won't hurt you, Jacob, surely you can see you have hurt my feelings. Don't worry, I have a big enough heart to forgive you. But take this as your first and final warning. Do NOT get in my way, Jacob Ben Israel. Got it? I need you for something. You see, someone on the Cheerios has been threatening my power. I need you to find out who she is. This is just between you and I. And in return, I will make sure that Santana does not bite." She said sickeningly sweet, sounding so condescending and maliciously evil that she could feel the flames of hell beneath her. Sure she was the good Christian girl, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy at least a little bit of the fun Santana seemed to get out of making lives of the poor unfortunate souls not on a sports team. Her favourite victims were Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry. And like most predators, she liked to play with her food.

"Oh and Jacob...don't mess up." she warned. When she turned around she saw Santana, Brittany, Sam, Puck and their friend Mike Chang.

"You never cease to impress me Fabray." Santana said, clapping with a genuine smile on her face. Brittany was smiling a cute smile.

"Quinn is like an Ice Fairy. She's magical but she's cold." Brittany said, wearing a rainbow 'Save the Unicorn' pin. Puck grabbed Santana's waist and Mike put his arm around Brittany and they walked off leaving her and Sam.

"Why didn't you stand up for me."

"Santana had it under control, Quinn."

"You are my boyfriend, Sam. Do you know what that means? It means you act like that sweet chivalrous Blonde boy who i used to play in the sand box with."

"You're forgetting that Blaine and Rachel were there in that sand box with us, Quinn. Or are you too busy making their lives miserable to even care?"

"Don't fucking talk to me about Dapper Dan and Yentl The Singing Nose Job, Sam. They don't matter."

"Blaine was my best friend. He still matters to me." He said. "And so does Rachel. God, Quinn what happened to you? You used to be nice."

"Well if you still care about Blaine so much, why don't you date him instead?" Quinn sneered. Sam winced, which did not go unnoticed by Quinn

"Maybe I will." He blurted out. He had absolutely no intention of saying that out loud...but he did anyways.

"What, so you're gay now? You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Quinn I didn't mean that. You know thats not what I meant." He said trying to back track.

"Whatever. When you decide what you want, Sam: call me. Until then, you can find your own way home." She said, officially ending the conversation.

* * *

After that, Sam stormed off, and Quinn was there all alone, a single tear rolling down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Noah Puckerman coming to check on her.

"You okay Quinn?"

"I'm fine, Puck. Sam and I just had an argument, some things were said that I didn't mean to say."

"You didn't tell him about us did you?"

"Of course not, I'm not stupid...that's Sam's job."

"Good. Now... where were we?"

"Noah, not here. You gonna trim my bushes later?"

"More than one." He said, winking.

"Meet me after cheer practice at my place. My parents are out of town for three days and they left today. If anyone asks, you are my gardener. Besides, I have a thing for guys in a gardener outfit."

"Why are you with Sam, then? You can be with a real man"

"Sam is a real man..."

"Yeah, he did a great job at standing up for you." Puck muttered. It touched her heart that he cared so much about her.

"Thank you, Noah. You're my best friend." she said.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"Duh, let me text Santana and Brittany."

"Gonna call Trouty mouth?"

"Sam and I aren't speaking right now Noah, so i will ask you not to speak of him either." Quinn said, she had let her heart soften just for a moment, but now it was time to become the Ice Queen once more.

"Sam and I are best friends though, we..."

"I said, you are not to speak of him. Do you understand?" she said ruthlessly. Puckerman, Santana and Brittany were the only ones who had ever seen her cry. So of course it sort of pained her to talk to Noah like she if there was one thing she loved more than her friends it was her popularity, it was like cat nip for her.

"Whatever...call me when you Ice Palace melts." Noah said, obviously hurt also starting to walk away.

Quinn wiped away a small tear.

_Not here,_ she thought to herself. She turned around and saw that loud frumpy midget, Rachel Berry.

"What are you looking at Rupaul?"

"Sorry Quinn..." the small girl whispered.

"Don't use my full name...people like you can call me...Queen Bee."

She was Quinn Fabray, she was on top of the world and no one, Hobbit or otherwise was going to take her down with out a fight, and Quinn was ready for a fight...

And then it happened...

* * *

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger, but 'IT' is gonna happen in chapter 5. After chapter 4 I shall be switching to being a 3rd Person _****_narrative. _**

**_What did you think? Love it? Hate it? How did I do writing Quinn?_**

**_Next Chapter: Blaine Anderson_**


End file.
